


All The Love, Lucifer.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbreak, Last Day On Earth, Last words, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Last words by Lucifer





	All The Love, Lucifer.

Love.

What is love?

Is it when you feel happy?

Or is it when you care about someone?

I loved my father.

But did he love me?

I was his favorite.

But he choose his creation over me.

Humans.

I don't understand why I should love these little things?

They are nothing.

All they do is destroy.

Why did he care about them so much?

Even Amara, his beloved sister, didn't understand.

That's why we put her away.

I asked my father why I need to love these things.

I said that I could never love them more than my father.

And what I got from it?

They cast me out of heaven.

That's how I become the king of the hell.

I should say thanks to my father for that.

He gifted me hell.

But after some time they put me in the cage.

I was so thankfull when the Winchester's freed me.

I could finally walk on earth.

Watch my fathers creations fight against my power.

Demons.

It's been a long time since I stopped wanting to destroy them.

I want my fathers forgivenes.

I want him to love me again.

Just like he did in the start of it all.

I want to sit right beside him and watch what he created.

Give him advice on how I would like things.

But it will never happen again.

Why not?

Because I am the devil.

Satan.

And humans don't see anything other than that.

They don't understand that I am just a fallen angel.

They love angels.

Why can't they love me?

Why can no one love me?

I wanna be loved!

Is that too much to ask?

Just a little bit of love.

I don't wanna hurt anyone.

I wanna watch the stars with my brothers.

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael.

I wanna open my wings and fly.

But I will never be able to do that.

My wings caught fire when I fell.

They burned.

All I have now is just a couple of bones.

Just bones.

Black, burned bones.

These bones should be beautiful, soft wings!

All humans did was forced my father to burn my beautiful wings

To cast me out of heaven - my home.

They don't understand.

Why don't they understand?

A single hot tear ran down my cheek.

Ugh.

All these emotions.

It's weird to feel them.

But I cant say that I don't enjoy some of them.

Love.

Trust.

Forgivenes.

Happines.

Joy.

And all the feelings that a simple touch can leave.

Positive and negative.

Oh.

I laid back and watched the stars above me.

They are so beautiful.

Shining in the darkness.

Father.

Please.

Please forgive me.

Forgive me that I couldn't love your creations.

Forgive me that I did not love you that strong.

Forgive me about my bad choices.

Forgive me.

Please.

I wanna get my wings back.

I wanna get you back.

I wanna be one of these shining stars in the dark.

Please.

Let me be one of these stars.

Let me forget.

Let me open my non existing wings and fly.

Fly to the stars.

And be one of them.

Let me stay as one of these beautiful things everyone loves.

Please.

With all my love,

With all my soul,

I beg you.

Thank you.

I stab the angel blade right into my chest where my heart was.

I let one more single tear run down my cheek.

I close my eyes and let all the light shine out of me until nothing was left.

I killed myself.

To be one of these stars.

I did this for everyone.

I did this for you.

And I did this for myself.

With all the love, Lucifer.


End file.
